Summer In The City
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: But at night, it's a different world. The days can't be like the nights. Will this sweet summer romance survive the chaos? (AU from chapter 7 of Fade)
1. Chapter 1

Zosha rarely felt any true fear… but this was damn strange to her.

Running in between the raindrops, she stood under the awning of the nearby hotel as onlookers were drawn to her crashed UFO.

"Well, fuck." The Zorolian muttered, disappearing into the hotel and towards the elevators as she followed distant thought trails.

' _Hopefully, we can patch things up… I really don't want to lose my little sis.'_

' _It's always raining whenever we show up here… maybe I should take up on his suggestion and go to Dublin with him.'_

She had no idea where she was… but she knew she wasn't anywhere she had been to before. Walking further down the hallway, she got onto the elevator when the doors opened… and immediately, Seth looked at her.

"You're soaked! How long were you out there?" Seth says, crouching down to help Zosha pull her hoodie off but she stopped him. "Hey, you'll catch a cold if you keep that on!" He says… before jumping back in fright when he saw Zosha's red and black eyes after the doors closed.

"I have a… a skin defect, it's better not to take it off." Zosha says.

"Okay… you just… frightened me." Seth says, trying to remember what floor the room was on. "Ah, here we go." He says, pressing the 10th floor button. "She likes being high above the city… my friend." He says after Zosha looked at him.

"Clearly. I used to live in quite a tall building… 67th floor." Zosha says.

"Damn." Seth says with a slight smirk, the doors opening and both exiting the elevator. They stopped at room _1052_ and Seth knocked on the door, Zosha listening closely.

' _Of fucking course, he's never gonna stop driving me mad over this!'_ Amanda thought.

"I can hear your little feet shuffling around in the room, Mandy! Open up, we need to talk." Seth says, the door cracking open but the chain was still on it and Seth and Zosha only saw a flash of an oversized shirt and Amanda's hazel eyes.

"Um… hello." Amanda says as she noticed Zosha.

"Open the door completely, Amanda." Seth says.

"Yeah, as soon as you shove off, Seth!" Amanda says, Zosha tightly gripping Seth's right arm as he tried to force the door open.

"Why are you…" Seth tries to ask as Zosha dragged him a few feet away, the room door closing. "Why'd you drag me from there? I just wanted to talk to her, we've been stressed and fighting lately!" He says.

"Because of her boyfriend." Zosha says, Seth taken aback that Zosha knew that.

"How the hell did you know that?!" Seth asks.

"Well, you think the audience doesn't pick up on stuff?" Zosha asks.

"I know they do, I just… was a bit startled with how you said it and I swore I saw a red mark that wrapped around her left wrist. If he did tie her down, I'm-" Seth says, Zosha swatting him and Seth screaming and rubbing his left hip. "Damn it!" He yelled.

"Rollins, go back to sleep!" Sami shouted from his room, Zosha heading back to Amanda's room and knocking on the door.

"That does it! Gonna beat him like a redheaded stepchild!" Amanda growled, heading towards the door but Finn stopped her.

"It's not him out there, love." Finn says, unlocking the door and opening it, Zosha walking in and closing the door behind her… before seeing the disheveled state of the room.

"Obvious what happened here." Zosha says.

"And exactly why Seth is treating me like a teenager." Amanda says, Zosha noticing that Amanda looked more like she was 17 than 26.

"In all fairness, you do look younger than you are." Zosha says, all three jumping slightly when thunder echoed loudly.

"So… who are you and where exactly are you from?" Finn asks, rubbing his hand up and down Amanda's back to soothe her trembling body.

"Name's Zosha… and I'm not a native here." Zosha says.

"The natives here are probably going cabin fever crazy in this weather, it's been pouring non-stop for the past three days." Amanda says, Zosha growling at the door when Seth banged his fist against it again.

"Grrr, yourself! Now open up before I bust this door down!" Seth says.

Pulling one of his other shirts on, Finn walked over and unlocked the door, opening it… and Seth turning angrier.

"You need to calm down, there are people still trying to sleep." Finn says.

"Forgot how angry people can get." Zosha says.

"You should've seen what happened last month at Summerslam." Amanda says, Zosha listening closer and flinching as in her mind, she saw Seth shove Amanda down and Amanda's right knee collide with the barricade.

"That was an accident!" Seth says defensively.

"That was you taking your anger out on her!" Finn says.

"She put herself in harm's way to try to protect-" Seth starts to shout, Zosha jumping back when all three saw Roman knock Seth down. "Fucking hell, Roman! What the fuck?!" He yells.

" _That_ was for waking me up when it's not even 7 in the damn morning..." Roman says, trailing off when he saw Zosha, who was nearly a foot shorter than his daughter Joelle. "Hi. Are you lost?" He says.

"Sort of… your friend's a bit crazy." Zosha says, Roman seeing Amanda trying to hide the marks on her wrists from him.

"That's putting it mildly whenever she gets close to someone outside of our travelling group. No offense, Finn." Roman says.

"None taken." Finn says, him and Amanda kissing.

With Roman's help, Zosha dragged Seth out into the hallway and the door closed again.

"I'm a bit crazy?! How, by trying to keep her from getting her heart broken again?!" Seth asks.

"In life, you've gotta take those chances… and she seemed rather happy before you tried to barge in on them!" Roman says as a half asleep Dean walked over to them.

"Doesn't anyone sleep til a decent hour anymore?" Dean mumbles, crouching down to Zosha. "Can you explain why he's going crazy this morning?" He asks.

"Roughness with the couple he despises." Zosha says.

"He loves Mandy like a little sister, he's just going a bit crazy because he feels blindsided by her and Finn being together." Roman says.

"Why aren't you two trying to make sense of this?!" Seth growled.

"Because we're not angry at her or him." Dean says, Zosha heading towards the soda machine and seeing Sami drinking a Monster energy drink.

"Lack of sleep?" Zosha asks, Sami nodding.

"And I need something stronger than coffee. Is he missing any teeth, did she haul off and hit him?" Sami says.

"No… but any more of this, she and her boyfriend will take off to Ireland." Zosha says.

"The fuck?! Did Mandy tell you that?!" Seth yelled after hearing her, storming over to Zosha, who Sami tried to protect out of instinct but Zosha stopped him.

"She didn't have to…" Zosha says before lowering her voice. "I'm part telepathic, I heard your thoughts as well." She whispers, Seth looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm losing my mind." Seth mutters, Zosha nudging him. "You're… not exactly human, are you?" He asks.

"Not quite, no." Zosha says.

"Do I even want to know the rest?" Seth asks, Zosha giving him a look that said _"Wait til you're calmed down."_

Sami rubbed his hands onto his face… this was gonna be a long day for him and everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ready for the day, Amanda unlocked the door and let Sami and Zosha in, setting the bat aside.

"He's in his own room." Sami says.

"Good… then he can chill out." Amanda says, absentmindedly tugging on her shoelaces and Zosha noticing the converse sneakers stopped just below the knee… and noticing aged scars on Amanda's knees that she guessed were from childhood wear and tear, smiling as the small scars resembled the ones Jorra had. "Lost in thought there?" She asks.

"Somewhat… you were more of a tomboy as a kid, weren't you?" Zosha says, asking the last part.

"Grew up with 5 older brothers, tends to be part of life with them… plus a few scrapes from exposed turnbuckles. Better the knees than the head though." Amanda says, Zosha grimacing in sympathy.

"When was the last time…" Zosha starts to ask, trailing off and tracing a finger along the most recent of the scars.

 _ **12/16/15, NXT: Takeover: London…**_

" _Damn Emma, that twisted bitch!" Amanda growled, Finn tugging her left kneepad down… and seeing what he already knew. "Is part of the turnbuckle lodged in the wound?" She asks when she saw him grab a pair of tweezers._

" _Try not to scream…" Finn says, Amanda's eyes snapping shut as the metal was removed from her knee and Sami ran to them._

" _Oh damn… how does part of a turnbuckle rip right through its cover and lodge into someone's knee?!" Sami says, horrified._

" _Just when I thought I've injured_ _myself every way possible in that_ _ring…" Amanda mutters as Finn tied_ _his shirt around her knee like a_ _tourniquet and Sami went to go find a trainer… but crashed into someone and both fell._

" _Watch where you're going!" Jorra snapped at him._

" _Sorry about that." Sami says, helping Jorra up._

" _Sorry for snapping at you… how's your friend holding up?" Jorra says,_ _pointing towards Amanda._

" _Trying not to scream… she's tough but everyone has a breaking point." Sami says, heading off to find a trainer as Jorra listened closer to Amanda's thoughts._

' _Every time we're here, a brawl either breaks out or one of us gets badly harmed!'_

 **Present time…**

"She's not kidding either, the same thing happened back in May when we were at the O2 Arena… of course, the turnbuckle stayed intact." Sami says.

"The guys who set up the ring had to replace the little metal parts… they were starting to rust after 15 years." Amanda says.

"The guy you ran into, did he tell you his name?" Zosha asks after turning to Sami.

"No… why?" Sami says.

"I have a feeling he's someone I know… and not someone you want to." Zosha says.

"We haven't seen him since then." Finn says, Amanda sorting out her ring gear and Zosha noticing the kneepads were a bit thicker.

And then a flash of black and red caught Zosha's attention and Zosha looked closer, noticing the shorts… before noticing a yellow note that had _'Find Enzo later. RE: Prank on Owens.'_.

"What kind of prank?" Zosha asks.

"Anything that can be thought of, knowing what Enzo's most likely found." Amanda says, zipping the duffel bag up.

Later at the arena, Amanda was in her ring gear and had a Balor Club hoodie zipped up halfway to block out the cold A/C as Zosha and the others walked in.

"No sign of this guy?" Amanda asks, stretching her left leg and cringing as she heard a 'crick' echo from her knee.

"Quiet so far…" Zosha says.

"It's still early, just watch out when the fans start crowding outside the arena around 3:30 like they usually do." Amanda says.

"Really?" Zosha asks.

"Sometimes the crowds start earlier. We were in Texas for Wrestlemania, fans were camping out when we got there at 9:30 in the morning." Sami says.

"101,763 of them too." Finn says, Zosha looking at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding." Zosha says with a slight laugh.

"Nope. Beat the previous record, 93,173, which was set at Wrestlemania 3 although every year as of late, the attendance number gets called into question." Amanda says, her phone chiming and her and Finn kissing before she left the locker room.

Amanda rushed down the hallway and kicked the door to Enzo and Cass's locker room open, ducking when Jorra fired his laser gun at her.

"Take that thing from him, he's gone serial killer crazy!" Enzo screams, Amanda lunging at Jorra and punching him after disarming him.

"No one fucking hurts my dysfunctional family!" Amanda yells, punching Jorra again and her middle finger on her right hand bleeding, Jorra pulling himself up as the others ran into the room.

"He keeps asking for someone named Zosha!" Cass says, helping Enzo up as Finn pressed a paper towel to Amanda's injured finger.

"The hell did you do you pint sized prick, you stab her?!" Finn asks angrily.

"His teeth feel like knives." Enzo says, bandaging a bite on his left leg.

"Where's Zosha?!" Jorra demands.

"You terrorized my friends and then shot at me, you're not getting an answer from us!" Amanda says, her and the others leaving.

Zosha looked up when the door opened… and her eyes widened in horror when she saw Amanda's finger bleeding.

"You hit him right in the mouth, didn't you?!" Zosha asks after getting a better look.

"Yeah, didn't see his teeth because his mouth was closed." Amanda says, Zosha finding her first aid kit that she salvaged from the ship.

"You're lucky you didn't sever it off." Zosha says, spraying some lidocaine into the wound before bandaging it.

"Has that happened to anyone who's punched one of your species?" Amanda asks.

"Forget that, Zorolians have actually adapted to have a much higher regeneration rate in their mouths because of how easily we can bite our tongues clean off. That should tell you." Zosha says.

"Ouch…" Amanda says, remembering the one time she got bitten and had to have five stitches put in her upper left leg.

"I'd demonstrate it to you but I get the feeling you're already squeamish enough. But I can grow an entire new tongue in about 10 minutes, a new tooth in about the same and repair ulcers and splits in less than a minute." Zosha says.

"Okay, enough mention of blood!" Enzo says.

Wandering around the arena, Seth grew increasingly bored and checked his phone, seeing no texts from Amanda.

"That scrawny little bitch! I'm gonna rip her skimpy black and red outfit off!" Jorra growled, Seth's head snapping up.

"Is she about 5'1", long dark hair tied back in a ponytail and hazel eyes?" Seth asks.

"Yeah, why-" Jorra starts to say, letting out a strangled yelp when Seth picked him up before screaming as Seth tossed him out the arena after opening the door.

"I see you near her again, I'll rip your damn head off!" Seth shouted before slamming the door closed.

He felt like he had already lost Amanda in an emotional sense… he didn't want to lose her physically.

 _Summer In The City_ by The Lovin Spoonful flooded through Amanda's earbuds as Finn snaked his arms around her waist and lightly trailed kisses up the back of her neck.

"And babe, don't you know it's a pity that the days can't be like the nights…" Finn sang softly.

"In the summer in the city, in the summer in the city…" Amanda sang, closing her eyes and letting a small moan slip out of her mouth when Finn unzipped her hoodie and removed it, his kisses continuing as his right arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned against him as his left hand drifted to her inner right thigh.

The door was locked as she turned to face him and they kissed as they held each other and he pinned her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he ran his fingers through her hair, both getting lost in it… until they were interrupted.

"I know what's going on in there!" Both heard and stopped, realising that Hunter had stopped by to talk to Amanda and overheard them.

"You… better go take care of that." Amanda says quietly, Finn realising that his ring trunks had gotten tighter and he was aroused to where it was painful.

The two let go after another kiss and Amanda went to talk to Hunter.

"Crazy last few weeks, huh? The walls have ears, Mandy." Hunter says, Amanda realising that Hunter had known since Summerslam.

But she didn't know if she and Finn were in for a lecture or in serious trouble.


End file.
